


Saved By A Handsome Stranger

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [53]
Category: General Hospital, Numb3rs
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sam couldn't get over how she had been saved by a handsome stranger.





	Saved By A Handsome Stranger

Fandoms: General Hospital/Numb3rs  
Title: Saved By A Handsome Stranger  
Characters: Sam McCall and Ian Edgerton  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Ian Edgerton  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU. Het.  
Summary: Sam couldn't get over how she had been saved by a handsome stranger.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for this story.  
Words: 239

Word used: Pepper spray (writer's choice #1)

Drabble #53: Saved By A Handsome Stranger

Sam had been walking home from her PI office one night since her car was in the shop, when a man showed up, seemingly out of nowhere. He was wearing black clothes, his face covered by a ski mask and he demanded she hand over her purse.

She had refused to give up her purse, had pulled out some pepper spray, and sprayed him in the face. Sam was relieved when another man showed up to help her.

Together, they had tied the man up then waited for the police to arrive to take the guy to the PCPD. The whole time, Sam couldn't get over how she had been saved by a handsome stranger.

She eventually learned that the man who had helped her that night, was named Ian Edgerton and he was an ex-military sniper who helped the FBI. Sam had invited him to dinner the next night to thank him for helping her and that was the start of an intense and wonderful relationship.

Things between the two of them weren't perfect, it was messy plenty of times, but they would work through it. Sam and Ian really cared about each other and wanted to spend as much time as they could together.

The two of them usually spent their time at her place, since Ian didn't have a place of his own with the job he had. It was the way they both liked it, what worked for them.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
